So Far Away
by Li'l Lawliet
Summary: Her pale hair shadowed her eyes, and a sad smile barely touched her lips. “He’s really not coming back,” she whispered. ..EdWin Songfic to So Far Away by Carole King..


**Disclaimer: I own none of the Alchemical goodness. I own no Winry/Ed romance. And lastly, I do not own the musical genius of 'So Far Away'. Those things belong to Carole King and Himoru Arakawa.**

_So far away, doesn't anybody stay in one place anymore?_

_It would be so fine to see your face at my door…_

_Doesn't help to know you're just time away…_

Winry leaned against the doorway, staring at the slowly setting sun. Her arms were lazily crossed and her golden hair hung down her front, tangling in her fingers. Her calm blue eyes softened, and she slowly pushed her back against the wall to stand up. Her pale hair shadowed her eyes, and a sad smile barely touched her lips. "He's really not coming back," she whispered to herself.

_Long ago I reached for you and there you stood…_

_Holding you again could only do me good…_

_How I wish I could, but you're so far away…_

Edward gently rested his elbows on the windowsill and leaned out into the rain, feeling it pound his wet cheeks. The cold reddened them. He frailly brought his head inside the warm yellow room. His hands grasped the wet metal ledge, and it nicked his palm. A grin spread on his face. He quickly threw his feet onto the windowsill and jumped from the third floor window. He could feel the rain, rushing to the ground with him. He landed hard on his hands and knees, smacking the pavement, ignoring the loud crunching. He pushed himself into a crouching position and rested his hands on his knees.

One was scraped. One was cold. The trace of a smile crept onto his lips. 'I'll never see her again, will I?' he thought, standing up. He broke into a run, now grimacing and cursing himself, 'I'll never see her again.'

_One more song about movin' along the highway_

_Can't say much of anything that's new…_

_If I could only work this life out my way…_

_I'd rather spend in bein' close to you…_

It was dark now, and crickets were chirping. Winry walked down the dirt path, hugging herself. They had always walked down this path, happy and laughing, drawing nearer to the place she longed for them to be. And they had always walked down this path, away into the fading sun. She hated it when they walked away. But they had. Only this time, they wouldn't come back this way. Only this time, they wouldn't come back at all. Never again. Winry mouthed the words over and over again. It didn't feel right on her tongue. They had to come back eventually, right? Someday, they would come back. Winry hugged herself tighter; her breaths came out in clouds of mist on the air. 'I miss them so much.' She sat down on a rock by the stream they always visited. 'Oh, God, I miss them.' She buried her face in her arms as she cried, silver tears rolling down her cheeks, between her fingers, and sobs escaping into her palms. Her whole body shook as the cries came louder, so much that she gasped when she took a breath. She clutched her head, strands of golden hair running through her fingers. She pushed her eyes shut and screamed, each cry starting loud and ending softly as she continued to sob.

"Oh, God!" she sobbed, "I miss them! They're my only friends!" She bit her lip and forced herself to stop the noises, though tears still fell from her eyes.

_But you're so far away, doesn't anybody stay in one place anymore…_

_It would be so fine to see your face at my door…_

_Doesn't help to know you're so far away…_

Edward ran, not caring where he was going. He wanted the feeling to go away. His silent tears mingled with the rain on his face. The grey-blue sky cracked and the rain came down harder. He stopped. The rain pounded him. Harder and harder. He smiled and gently whispered a sentence, "Are you crying too, Winry?"

_Yeah, you're so far away…_

_So far away…_

**A/N: I don't know if this is any good or not, but the idea's been stuck in my head**

**FOREVER and I just HAD to do it SOMETIME! Please R&R! NO**

**FLAMES:::ducks flames::: If you don't know who Carole King is, look her up and listen to this song. It's really great, and sometimes when I sing it to myself, I start to cry because I think about Winry and Ed. Oh, yes, I am obsessed. Also, if you have any good ideas for a fic, please send them to me and I'll try to make them.**


End file.
